1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording an audio signal.
2. Description of Background Information
In the recording of music software on a recording medium such as a CD (Compact Disc), an MD (Mini Disc), or a DAT (Digital Audio Tape), it is general to record subcode information representing data relating to the recorded music piece such as the music piece number in addition to the audio signal corresponding to each music piece. In a playing apparatus, such as a CD player, for playing back the recorded music software, the subcode information is retrieved, in addition to the audio signal, from the recording medium so that a fast access to the head part of a desired music piece is enabled by using such subcode information. Therefore, it is desired that the information representing the music piece number is recorded together with the audio signal also in a recording apparatus for the dubbing of music pieces from music software recorded on the above-described recording medium.
However, with a conventional arrangement for the recording of the audio signal and the track number information, there has been a problem that the recorded track number cannot be used for the fast access to the desired music piece because of the time difference between the recorded audio signal and the track number information.